Whovian Angst: New Doctor
by CatieTheAwesome
Summary: A fictionalized version of myself and a character from my fan fiction have a heart to heart over Matt Smith's departure and the aspect of a new Doctor. For anyone else who will miss the Eleventh Doctor. R&R!


**After "The Time Of The Doctor", I'm feeling pretty sad about Matt Smith. So I decided to do a little fan fiction therapy, starring me and a character from my "GB Plus Me" series, Jennifer. FYI, I actually am really excited for Peter Capaldi, I am, but I'm kind of still hung up on Eleven...you'll see.**

* * *

_Late December 25th, 2013; post-"Time Of The Doctor". Current state: in misery._

My imaginary friend Jennifer comes in to find me staring at a blank television glumly. "I know that look," she says.

"It's the Doctor...he's regenerated." I say. "Matt Smith is gone."

Jennifer sighs and takes a seat next to me on the couch. "Well, you knew this was going to happen. It's been hinted at all throughout season seven."

"I know, I know," I say. "It's just...I'm going to miss Eleven."

"You can always rewatch his episodes on Netflix. Just like you do with Tennant, and Eccleston..."

"I know," I say again. "But it's just...oh, it's just not the same."

"Well, hey, you thought you were never going to like the new Doctor after David Tennant left, and look. Here you are, three years later, all mopey over Matt Smith. You'll like Peter Capaldi."

"Of course I'll like Capaldi!" I say, getting up. "He's a very good actor, and I'm sure he'll make a great Doctor, just like all the others... It's just that...I'm scared."

"Of what?" says Jennifer, looking concerned.

"Oh...the show. It's going to change. It changed after Tennant, and now that Smith's gone, it's going to change again."

"It only changed because they got a new writer."

"Yes, and I curse the name of Steven Moffat," I interject. "Don't get me wrong, he's written some wonderful episodes, but the characters always end up _leaving_!"

"Well, they have to," says Jennifer rationally. "That's what actors do. They do a show for a few years, and then they leave and move onto other projects."

"Ugh!" I exclaim. "I know all of that! But it's still not fair! I mean, Rose and the Doctor's _clone_? That was some B.S. right there. And don't even get me started on Donna! Or the Ponds! It all just sucks!"

Jennifer isn't even trying to console me or rationalize with me anymore; she's just letting me rant. "You know, I heard that the Twelfth Doctor is supposed to be a dark Doctor. A _dark_ Doctor?! What does the Doctor have to be dark about?! Gallifrey is back, and he's got a whole new cycle of regenerations! I don't want the Doctor to be sad anymore. I had enough of that crap with Ten! And what about the character development with Clara? Everybody knows she and Eleven had chemistry. Now she's going to be with Capaldi's Doctor? No way. He's like fifty five! That's twice Jenna-Louise Coleman's age!"

I finally stop. There are a few moments of silence.

"Okay, look," I finally say. "I know I'll like Capaldi. I know he'll make a good Doctor. I just...I hate change. And that seems to be what _Doctor _Who is all about. Sometimes, I wish I had never even heard of _Doctor Who_."

"Catie," says Jennifer. "I think you just discovered the true meaning behind _Doctor Who_."

"What?"

"Yeah...yeah! That's it. I mean, yes, _Doctor Who_ teaches us a lot of things, like the importance of non-violence and acceptance of people who are different, but it really comes down to the fact that nothing stays the same forever. We travel to different places, have new experiences, meet and lose people...even our own selves change. But the important thing to remember is that change is sad...but it's also beautiful."

I'm quiet as I mull this over in my mind.

"And there's always Netflix," says Jennifer again, smiling faintly.

"...do you think the Master will come back?" I finally say.

"Of course. What's _Doctor Who_ without its best antagonist?"

A reluctant smile spreads over my face. "Okay. Okay. I can do this."

"I know you can," says Jennifer, as she stands and pulls me into a hug.

I sigh. "Thanks, Jennifer. I wish real people were as awesome as you."


End file.
